


Two Cats and Some Pumpkins

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Pumpkin carving, kuroo likes to see his boyfriend happy, yaku absolutely adores halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: While Morisuke had spent the month planning what he’d dress up as and gathering said items, what had slipped his mind had been pumpkins. It was just after six in the evening when he remembered.“Shit! Tetsu! We forgot pumpkins!” Morisuke said, dropping his phone into his lap.“Pumpkins?” Tetsurou said, looking away from assignments he was grading. “What about pumpkins?”Morisuke stared at him, eyes wide in horror. “Jack-o-lanterns, Tetsu! Jack-o-lanterns!”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Two Cats and Some Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think I'd get anything written today, mostly because I spent the entire month trying to figure something out and couldn't think of anything. But I succeeded! And I will forever be in love with the headcanon that Morisuke is a major Halloween enthusiast.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and happy Halloween!

Halloween had always --  _ always _ \-- been a big thing for Morisuke. Even after he’d aged out of being able to go trick or treating, he’d still dress up and hang out with friends, even if it was just them sitting at the park late at night eating a comically large bag of candy. When he graduated from college, that didn’t change. Yeah, he may not be eating copious amounts of sweets at a park with his friends, but he was still very much into celebrating the holiday.

This year was no different. Decorations had gone up the minute the clock ticked over to October 1st. Well, maybe the minute the clock ticked over to just after ten that morning, but still. Tetsurou, bless him, had tried to help Morisuke decorate their apartment. But after having gotten tangled in the fake cobwebs one too many times, Morisuke had shooed him to the kitchen.

“You can come out when everything is up,” he said after giving him a quick kiss.

“And if I come out beforehand?” Tetsurou asked, crossing his arms in a pout.

Morisuke rolled his eyes, smiling a little. “Be good and stay here, and maybe you’ll get a treat tonight.” Tetsurou’s face grew bright red and Morisuke laughed, walking back to the living room.

“You better keep your word!” Tetsurou called, making Morisuke laugh again. Of course he’d keep his word that night.

-.-.-

Fast forward to October 30th. While Morisuke had spent the month planning what he’d dress up as and gathering said items, what had slipped his mind had been pumpkins. It was just after six in the evening when he remembered.

“Shit! Tetsu! We forgot pumpkins!” Morisuke said, dropping his phone into his lap.

“Pumpkins?” Tetsurou said, looking away from assignments he was grading. “What about pumpkins?”

Morisuke stared at him, eyes wide in horror. “Jack-o-lanterns, Tetsu! Jack-o-lanterns!”

It took Tetsurou a minute to process, but when he did, he rolled his eyes with a laugh. “You act like it’s the end of the world, Mori. The month isn’t over. We’ll just head to the store later and pick some up. No big deal.”

“No big--  _ no big deal _ ? You’re talking about the staple of Halloween, of the month of  _ October _ . And you act as though it’s like forgetting your morning cup of coffee,” Morisuke said, shaking his head. “We’re going to the store now and getting them.”

He tried to stand, but Tetsurou grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to the couch. Morisuke looked between his wrist and his face, mind having gone blank. “Mori, relax. We don’t need to go to the store, anyway.” At that, Morisuke made a face, looking at Tetsurou like he’d lost his mind. It only made Tetsurou laugh. “Just sit here, okay?”

Morisuke didn’t really have a choice. He knew that if he tried to get up, Tetsurou would push him back to the couch until he gave up. So instead of entertaining that (very familiar) situation, he sat back, watching Tetsurou leave the room. He watched him disappear down the hall and sighed.

When Tetsurou didn’t come back, Morisuke started to stand, only to freeze when Tetsurou yelled, “You better still be on that couch!”

“What’s taking you so long?” Morisuke called back, falling back onto the couch.

“Just wait a few more minutes!” His voice sounded a little strained, and it made Morisuke start to worry. There were two loud  _ thuds _ on the kitchen table, followed by a bit of cursing, which only made him worry more.

“Tetsu? Are you okay?” Instead of a verbal answer, Tetsurou popped his head into the living room, panting a little.

“Alright, close your eyes and follow me.”

Morisuke quirked an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. “You do realize that I can’t follow you if my eyes are closed, right?”

“Why do you have to be so difficult?” Tetsurou sighed. Morisuke only stuck his tongue out at him. “Careful, I might take that as an invitation. Now come on, close your eyes.”

With his face burning, Morisuke did as asked, letting Tetsurou pull him to the kitchen. He was pushed into one of the chairs, and Tetsurou put his hands over his eyes. “Alright, you can open them now.”

“Your hands are--”

“Mori, please, for the love of god, quit being so difficult.”

“But you love it when I am,” Morisuke said, tipping his head.

“Yeah, well, clearly I made a horrible decision in falling in love with that,” Tetsurou said. Morisuke gasped in fake hurt and Tetsurou sighed. He leaned down and kissed Morisuke, surprising him a little (if only because he couldn’t see him). “Now will you stop being difficult?” he whispered against his lips.

Morisuke nodded, making Tetsurou chuckle. He opened his eyes, unsurprised by the darkness he saw. “Okay, eyes are open.” Tetsurou moved his hands, and it took Morisuke a minute to adjust to the much brighter fluorescent lights in their kitchen. But it didn’t take long for him to get far more excited than he probably should’ve been.

Sitting in front of him was a pumpkin at least three times as big as his head, a much smaller one sitting next to it. He looked up at Tetsurou, who just smiled softly at him. “When did you get these and how did I  _ not _ know you had?” Morisuke said, looking back at the pumpkins in front of him.

“Remember that day you and Tora had gone costume shopping?” Morisuke nodded, the gears in his head slowly churning. “Well, while you two were out, Kenma and I had gone to a small pumpkin patch a little bit away. I wanted to surprise you, because I know how much you love Halloween, but then our schedules got really busy and we ended up not having the time we wanted and--”

“Tetsu,” Morisuke said, cutting off his nervous rambling. “You are such a dork, you know?”

“You say that like you’re not one,” Tetsurou said. Morisuke smiled, taking his hand and kissing the back of it.

“I love you, you know that?” Morisuke said, his voice soft.

“I love you, too,” Tetsurou sighed, squeezing his hand. “Now come on, I didn’t almost crush my hand getting these out here just so they could sit here uncarved.”

Morisuke laughed but let go of his hand, attention back on the pumpkin in front of him. He already had a million ideas circling through his head of things he wanted to carve. He started cutting the top off while Tetsurou put some music on -- cheesy Halloween music, much to Morisuke’s delight -- and grabbed the trash can before sitting next to him.

-.-.-

A couple hours of off key singing, pumpkin guts throwing, and bad dancing later, both pumpkins were carved. Tetsurou had gone with a vampire cat design, with the justification that “I couldn’t  _ not _ carve a cat.”

“And the vampire part?”

Tetsurou shrugged. “Just felt right.”

“Right, of course,” Morisuke said. He’d gone for more of a scenery carving. A full moon cut out of the top, several trees left standing among the shaved space. And in the middle of the whole scene were two cats intertwined with each other.

Tetsurou wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side. “And what’s your explanation for the cats?”

“There is none. It just fit, is all,” Morisuke said, face burning a little.

Tetsurou breathed out a laugh. “Are you sure it’s not us?”

“Shut up,” Morisuke grumbled, his face burning more. That made Tetsurou laugh more, and he kissed the top of his head.

“It’s cute,” he whispered in Morisuke’s ear.

He pushed Tetsurou away, taking his pumpkin with him as he walked into the living room. He ignored Tetsurou’s calls and laughter. Morisuke carefully balanced the pumpkin in one arm long enough to crack the balcony door, using his foot to open it the rest of the way. The sun had already set, moonlight shining down on everything.

Morisuke put his pumpkin down near the door, adjusting it just so until it was in the perfect position. He jumped a little when Tetsurou bumped his hip, placing his pumpkin next to it. “You forgot to grab the candles,” he said, passing one to Morisuke. They were electric, which was smart, and he switched it on, placing it in the pumpkin.

He smiled when he saw his carving come to life, the imitation flickering making it look even more real. Tetsurou pulled him into his side, and Morisuke wrapped an arm around his hip. “Thank you,” he said.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Tetsurou said. “You would’ve done the same for me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
